


Ed Goes on a Feminist Rant

by toosolidcuuj



Series: dorktp [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed being ridiculously proud of Winry, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gen, Rants, as usual, because Winry is flipping awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/pseuds/toosolidcuuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed hears something that pisses him off. What else is new? But this time his audience is a little less patient than his usual one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed Goes on a Feminist Rant

Ed was tired of going to these things. He’d done his time at plenty of dinner parties when he was a state alchemist, and they were still boring as hell. The only good thing about them was the wine they served, which made tuning out the awful conversations so much easier.

Even so, he never could escape the odd question about his state alchemist days, and with Winry off chatting up some charity fundraisers tonight, he had to field this group of investors on his own. When they asked what he was currently working on, he answered, “I still do my own research. But mostly I help take care of my kids. Keep them from burning the house down.”

Ed wasn’t expecting them to laugh out loud or anything, but raised eyebrows weren’t the most appropriate for his tongue-in-cheek comment, either. “Isn’t that your wife’s job?” asked a guy with thinning hair. Ed couldn’t remember his name.

“No, it’s both our jobs.” Ed sighed. The last thing he wanted was to get into this. Couldn’t he talk about his job without getting these kinds of reactions?

“But you were such a brilliant state alchemist. Couldn’t you be putting your talents to better use?”

Okay, fuck not getting into it. There was no way he was letting such a stupid comment slide. “You know what? No. I couldn’t be. Good parents contribute a hell of a lot more to society than state alchemists ever did. Don’t knock my kids.”

Baldy blanched. “I wasn’t trying to – I just thought, well, your wife –“

“Okay, fine. You want to talk about _her_ job? As an automail engineer? And a surgeon? You want to talk about how she _gives people their limbs back_? Because that’s pretty fucking amazing. And – news flash! – that takes a lot of time and energy. What kind of asshole would I be if I left all of that _and_ everything at home to her?

“And you know what else? Even if she didn’t do any other work, I’d still help out around the house. Because raising a family is a shitload of work, and it’s not like your nine-to-five job where you can clock out and leave all the stress at work. You’re always on the job. And you think leaving all that to your wife is fair just because you spend eight hours a day shuffling papers or whatever the hell you do?“

Baldy said, "I’m an independent contractor. And I usually put in about twelve-hour days.”

“Oh, for - you expect me to act all impressed just because you pull a few extra hours every day when I _just said_ that a full-time job comes nowhere close to being a full-time parent in time commitment alone? Are the requirements for independent contracting being a damn fool idiot?”

“Hey man, lay off,” a guy with glasses butted in. “He was just asking an honest question."

"An honestly _stupid_ question. Which I’m sick of hearing from stuffed shirts like all of you.”

At that point Ed realized he’d been speaking rather loudly, because other groups had halted their conversations to give him odd looks. He didn’t really want to make a scene, and - shit, Winry was heading this way, looking none too pleased. He excused himself with a hasty “anyway, good night” and went to head Winry off, ignoring the eyes on his back.

“Ed,” she said when they met, “can’t I leave you alone for just five minutes?”

“That was longer than five minutes,” Ed hissed back. “More like twenty, at least.”

Winry rolled her eyes. “I suppose you want to leave now?”

“Please.”

She took his hand. “You’re just lucky Director Fills agreed to fund the program tonight. Her lawyer should be calling within the week - we’ll have to remind the kids about proper phone etiquette.”

Ed nodded. “So it’s on, then? You’ll be able to give all those kids automail?”

“Yep,” said Winry, her face lighting up. “I should be able to get started in a couple months.”

“That’s great! I knew you’d find a way to do it.”

“No thanks to you.”

“Aw, c’mon, Winry, you know this stuff is bullshit. I wouldn’t put up with it for anyone else.”

Winry sighed. “I know it’s hard for you. Thanks for supporting me.”

“Of course, Win.” And he always would support her. He couldn’t do anything less and still call himself her husband. Not for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this :D


End file.
